Waking To A Nightmare
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Prue awakens in the hospital to learn she's been in a coma for more than a year following a car accident. She also learns that Piper and Phoebe were killed in the same accident.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"Waking To A Nightmare"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 3 episodes "All Halliwell's Eve" and "Sight Unseen".)  
  
* * *  
  
Prue awakens in the hospital to learn she's been in a coma for more than a year following a car accident. She also learns that Piper and Phoebe were killed in the same accident.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Prue opened her eyes and looked around. She appeared to be lying in a hospital room. Several machines sat next to the bed and an IV on a pole was attached to her arm. A woman wearing a nurses' uniform stood at the foot of the bed. The woman seemed preoccupied as she wrote in a medical chart. She apparently didn't notice that Prue was awake.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Prue.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," said the woman, looking up at her. "Just lie there and relax, dear. You're still very weak. I'll get the doctor. He'll answer all your questions."  
  
The nurse hung the chart on the foot of the bed and left the room. Prue looked around again. All four walls of the room were painted the same off-white color. A clock hung on the wall opposite her bed. It read 3:27. A small bureau with a mirror on it stood in one corner. There were also two other doors, one leading to a closet, and the other leading to a small bathroom.  
  
Just then a man wearing a doctors coat came in the room. The nametag he wore read Martin. He stepped to the foot of the bed and picked up the chart.  
  
"Good to see you're awake," he said. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired," said Prue. "And I feel kind of drained."  
  
"Perfectly normal," said Martin. "I'm Dr. Martin. I've been taking care of you during your stay here."  
  
"Where exactly is here?" asked Prue.  
  
"San Francisco General Hospital," said Martin.  
  
"What happened?" asked Prue. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Martin.  
  
"I had just got home from work," said Prue. "I remember heading to my room to change clothes. Everything after that is a blank."  
  
"What day was that?" asked Martin.  
  
"Uh, Thursday," said Prue.  
  
"Some memory loss is perfectly normal and is to be expected," said Martin. "I wouldn't worry about it. Your memory will probably come back eventually. Physically, you're nearly recovered."  
  
"Recovered from what?" asked Prue. "What happened?"  
  
"Apparently," said Martin, "on Saturday, you and your sisters were going somewhere. The police think you might have been heading to the mall. A truck ran a red light and hit you broadside. You were very seriously injured. You were brought here and I've been taking care of you, as I said."  
  
"I lost two days?" asked Prue. "You say that's normal?"  
  
"You had a very severe concussion," said Martin. "It's normal for there to be some memory loss. But as I said, it should come back relatively soon."  
  
"How long have I been here?" asked Prue.  
  
"Prue," said Martin, "you were very seriously injured. We nearly lost you more than once. You've been in and out of a coma for more than a year."  
  
"A year?" questioned Prue. "You said Piper and Phoebe were with me."  
  
"Yes," said Martin. "Also, there was a young man the police identified as a Leo Wyatt."  
  
"Yes, he's Piper's fiancé," said Prue. "How are they? Were they injured as seriously as I was?"  
  
"This is always the most difficult part," said Martin. "The accident was very bad. I'm afraid none of them survived. From all indications they died on impact. I can assure you they didn't suffer at all."  
  
"Dead?" questioned Prue, her eyes beginning to tear up. "All of them?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," said Martin. "You've awakened two or three times in the last year and each time I have to break the news to you. You slip back into a coma a couple of days later and the next time you wake up, you have no memory of the previous times."  
  
"Dead?" repeated Prue.  
  
"I'm very sorry," said Martin. "The paramedics said there was nothing that could be done for them. But as I said, they didn't suffer. It was very quick."  
  
Prue barely heard the doctor. All she could think about was that her two sisters were dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
The tears had finally stopped. Dr. Martin has left Prue alone with her grief. He seemed to instinctively know what she needed. He must be a very good doctor. But Prue had also been thinking. After the initial shock of her sisters' deaths had passed, she began to wonder. How could Leo have died in a car accident? He was a White Lighter. Any injuries he sustained should have healed almost instantly.  
  
She looked over at the phone. It was across the room, not next to the bed. She started to get up but the dizziness and weakness forced her back into the bed. Obviously she was not completely rested up.  
  
Darryl would know what had happened. She could get some answers from him. Well, if she couldn't get to the phone, she'd bring the phone to her. She tapped into her telekinetic power and tried to move the phone to the bed. The phone didn't move. She tried again and still the phone didn't move. It was as if her power was gone.  
  
"Trying to move the phone again?" asked Martin, standing in the doorway. "The first time you woke up, you mumbled something about being able to move objects with your mind. You were still pretty incoherent at the time. Obviously, you still think you can."  
  
"And obviously it isn't working," said Prue.  
  
"You know what I think?" asked Martin. "I think it's a fantasy induced by the head injury you received. As soon as you realize that no one can move objects with their mind, I'm sure it will go away."  
  
"Maybe you're right," said Prue. "This is a lot to take in all at one time."  
  
"I'm sure it is," said Martin, sitting down next to the bed. "And this is about the time you want me to explain Mr. Wyatt's death. It happens every time you wake up. You somehow believe he should have been able to survive the accident. Although you never explain why you believe that."  
  
"Let's just say he has a very sturdy constitution," said Prue.  
  
"Okay," said Martin. "That's what you usually say. Technically, the accident didn't kill him. Surprisingly, his injuries weren't that severe. But he was found with a crossbow bolt in his chest. Frankly, the police have never been able to explain that one. They just figure that, for some reason, you had it in the car. The force of the accident must have driven it into his chest."  
  
"Dark Lighter," whispered Prue.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" said Martin.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Prue. "Is that what killed Leo?"  
  
"It appears so," said Martin.  
  
"So, it's okay if I make some phone calls?" asked Prue.  
  
"Call whomever you want," said Martin. "Just don't overdo it. You're still very weak."  
  
"Has anyone been to see me?" asked Prue. "Maybe a tall black man?"  
  
"Inspector Morris," said Martin. "He came by every week the first few months. I haven't seen him recently. He said he was a friend of the family."  
  
"Yes, he is," said Prue.  
  
"Well, he was about the closest thing you had to family," said Martin, "so I let him come by whenever he wanted to."  
  
"I appreciate it," said Prue. "What about my things? My clothes, jewelry, those things?"  
  
"We have them stored for you," said Martin. "I'll have the nurse bring them in."  
  
"Thank you," said Prue, rubbing the middle finger of her right hand.  
  
"Do you feel okay?" asked Martin, noticing what she was doing.  
  
"What?" asked Prue. "Oh, that. Just a nervous habit I have."  
  
"Well, we all have those," said Martin. "I'm decreasing your medication. With any luck, you can be out of here in a few weeks."  
  
"A few weeks?" questioned Prue.  
  
"Your muscles have been unused for over a year," said Martin. "Even with the physical therapy you've been receiving every week, you're still very weak. We need to build you up before I can release you."  
  
"Oh, okay," said Prue. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"Now, get some rest and I'll be in to check on you later," said Martin. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
Prue made several phone calls that morning. She tried calling the manor three times and each time got the same response. The number was no longer in service. Next, she called Darryl. The police operator informed her that "Inspector Morris was regrettably killed four months earlier when he was trying to apprehend a suspect". He had been buried with full honors. Which explained why he hadn't been to see her recently. She even tried to call P3. Surprisingly, the number still worked. Only it was no longer P3. It was something called "The Hub". Apparently someone had bought the club and changed the name.  
  
Later that day, the nurse brought Prue two boxes. One was a shoebox. In it, Prue found the two rings she usually wore, her earrings, her watch, and a necklace she often wore. It had been a gift from Andy and it was about all she had left of him. Other than her memories.  
  
"Your clothes are in the closet, dear," said the nurse. "We had them cleaned for you."  
  
"Thanks," said Prue, opening the larger box. "What's this?"  
  
"One of your neighbors has been dropping your mail off a couple of times a week," said the nurse. "I'm afraid most of it looks like bills though. Dr. Martin thought it might help you adjust."  
  
"Holy cow," exclaimed Prue, looking at the pile of envelopes.  
  
She looked through them and found almost all of them were bills. Gas bills, electric bills, car payments, mortgage payments, phone bills, credit card bills, the list was nearly endless.  
  
And they weren't just bills. Late notices, second late notices, demands for payment, repossession notices, notice after notice tellomg her she hadn't made any payments. Most of them looked like the standard forms used by most companies.  
  
"They certainly are thorough," said Prue to herself.  
  
"Who are, dear?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Oh, bill collectors," said Prue.  
  
"Yes, they certainly are," said the nurse. "But you've been in a coma for over a year. I'm sure that once you explain that to them they'll be quite understanding."  
  
"I've never known a bill collector to be understanding about anything," laughed Prue. "Still, there's not much I can do about it right now."  
  
She spent the next couple of hours sorting through the bills. Almost every company had sent her notices that their services had been discontinued and she was being referred to a collection agency.  
  
She found one particularly disturbing. It was from the mortgage company. She felt a knot in her stomach as she read it over. It was dated nearly two weeks earlier. Due to her failure to make the required payments, and the fact she refused to contact them, they were forced to foreclose on the manor. She read the date they planned to take possession of the house.  
  
It was less than a week away. No doubt they would change the locks so she couldn't get back inside. And any personal items in the house would probably be discarded. Including the Book of Shadows. When they discovered that no one else could remove the book from the manor, her secret could be revealed to the entire world. And without her powers, she would be easy prey for any demon that wanted to take its revenge on her. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"Dr. Martin," said Prue the next time he came in, "I need to go to my house."  
  
"You're in no condition to go anywhere," responded Martin.  
  
Prue showed him the mortgage letter.  
  
"I can't save the house," said Prue, "but there are personal items I need to get from it."  
  
"Well," said Martin, "why don't you make a list and I'll have someone get them for you?"  
  
"No," said Prue. "I mean, I'm not exactly sure of everything I want. I'll have to go through and pick out the most important items."  
  
"I don't know," said Martin. "You've barely begun your recovery. I don't want to do anything that might set you back."  
  
"This is very important," said Prue. "There are family heirlooms that will just end up in the trash if I don't get them now."  
  
"I'll tell you what," said Martin. "Let's see how you're doing in a couple of days, okay?"  
  
"But there's less than a week," said Prue. "I won't get another chance."  
  
"Fine," said Martin. "If you're still improving in a couple of days, I'll think about letting you go. But there will be some restrictions if I do."  
  
"I understand," said Prue.  
  
"In the mean time," said Martin, "get plenty of rest, eat all your meals, and make sure you take your medication. Then we'll see how you're doing in a day or two."  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Martin," said Prue. "I really appreciate it."  
  
"Now, I do have other patients, so I have to be going," said martin. "I'll see you again, tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," said Prue.  
  
After Martin left, the nurse came in and handed a small bag to Prue.  
  
"What's this?" asked Prue.  
  
"Makeup, dear," said the nurse. "Dr. Martin is an excellent doctor, but he's still a man. He doesn't understand how important something like this is to us women."  
  
"You're right about that," said Prue. "If they only knew what we went through to look nice for them."  
  
"Exactly," said the nurse.  
  
The nurse helped Prue to the closet where Prue found her suit still wrapped in plastic. She dressed, feeling thankful to get out of that drafty hospital gown. Then she sat in front of the mirror and applied her makeup.  
  
Satisfied she had made herself presentable, she got out the small shoebox and put her jewelry on. Everything still fit exactly right. She was just putting on the back of one earring when the nurse came back in with her medication.  
  
"Well, look at you," said the nurse. "Much better, much better."  
  
"I feel better," said Prue.  
  
The nurse handed Prue the small paper cup with three pills in it and a glass of water. Prue took the pills one at a time, following each with a drink of water. She handed the empty glass back to the nurse.  
  
"You'd think they'd be able to figure out a way to coat those pills with something that tastes good," said Prue.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they will one day," said the nurse. "Now, you'd better get back into bed. Don't want to overexert yourself too much."  
  
Prue got back into bed and pulled the box of bills onto her lap.  
  
"I still have a lot of sorting to do here," said Prue. "Well, at least I can stay busy. And it's not very exerting."  
  
"I'll check in on you later, dear," said the nurse.  
  
As soon as the nurse had left the room, Prue spit three pills into her hand. Then she lifted a pile of the letters and dropped the pills into the box. Several other pills also lay in the box. She dropped the stack of letters onto the pills. The letters in the box kept the pills from rattling inside the box. It was the perfect hiding place.  
  
Prue got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. She nearly felt like her old self again. Another day or two and she'd be free of the affects of whatever was in those pills. She looked at the reflection of her earrings hanging perfectly in place. Then she began to rub the middle finger of her right hand again.  
  
"Well, Dr. Martin," she said. "Another day or two and we'll find out what you're really after." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
Dr. Martin sat in his office looking through a folder. Suddenly, a pillar of flame erupted in his office. When the flames went out, a man wearing a suit stood in its place. Martin didn't even look up.  
  
"I've been expecting you, Lornok," said Martin.  
  
"I imagine you have," said Lornok. "You have some of my underlings here. Did you think I wouldn't come to find out why?"  
  
"Actually," said Martin, "I was counting on it."  
  
"Really?" questioned Lornok. "Nice setup."  
  
"No one would suspect it's anything but a hospital," said Martin. "I've put a lot of work into it."  
  
"So it would seem," said Lornok. "Now, do you want to explain what this is all for? And why you need my underlings? Or should I just vanquish you now for your insolence?"  
  
'I can answer that with three words," said Martin. "Book . . . of . . . Shadows."  
  
"You have my attention," said Lornok. "Not an easy thing for a warlock to do."  
  
"I'm no ordinary warlock," said Martin. "I would have thought an upper level demon like you would have realized that by now. I'm about to do what no warlock or demon has ever been able to do. I'm about to destroy the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Is that all?" laughed the demon. "It's been tried. Every attempt has failed."  
  
"Of course they have," said Martin. "You can't just blink in and go toe to toe with them. They're too powerful. And they get their power from that book."  
  
"We all know that," said Lornok.  
  
"Well, I'm this close to getting my hands on the book," said Martin.  
  
"Not possible," said Lornok. "The book protects itself. No one can even remove it from the house."  
  
It protects itself from us," said Martin, "not from them. And they can remove it any time they want to."  
  
"So, you expect one of them to just hand it to you?" asked Lornok.  
  
"Something like that," said Martin. "Right now, I have Prue Halliwell in a room just down the hall."  
  
"The most powerful Charmed One?" asked Lornok. "Are you insane? How long do you think you can keep her here?"  
  
"Several days so far," said Martin. "That's what all this is for. She's under the impression she's been in a coma for a year. And that both of her sisters are dead. As is their White Lighter. The unfortunate victim of a Dark Lighters' bolt."  
  
"What about her powers?" asked Lornok.  
  
"Suppressed," said Martin. "Her medication includes a drug that inhibits the part of her brain that allows her to use her power. Right now, she couldn't move a pencil."  
  
"Their White Lighter will be able to sense her," said Lornok. "When he does, he'll orb her out immediately.  
  
"Not going to happen," said Martin. "I've had an enchantment put on this place so not even their Elders can detect her or her powers."  
  
"Kill her," said Lornok. "That will end their precious Power of Three."  
  
"And we wouldn't get the book that way," said Martin. "Eventually, someone else would get it and we'd be right back where we are now. This way, I get the book and break the Power of Three."  
  
"I am impressed," said Lornok. "I didn't think a warlock could be so resourceful."  
  
"You demons have always underestimated us," said Martin. "But that's only part of the plan."  
  
"Do tell," said Lornok. "What's the rest of it?"  
  
"Right now," said Martin, "she thinks I'm her doctor. The man who snatched her from the very jaws of death itself. I'm fast becoming her best friend. My only concerns being her health and welfare."  
  
"And for that she'll give you the Book of Shadows?" asked Lornok.  
  
"Indirectly, yes," said Martin. "You see, she also believes that the mortgage company is about to foreclose on her house. Along with everything inside it. Including the Book of Shadows."  
  
"And she can't allow that," said Lornok.  
  
"No, she can't," said Martin. "She has less than one week to get the book out of the manor or loose it forever."  
  
"How does that get the book to you?" asked Lornok.  
  
"She's already asked me to let her go to the house," said Martin, "to retrieve some family heirlooms. In a day or two I will reluctantly agree. But only if I go with her. As weak as I've been keeping her, she won't have much strength. Once she removes the book from the house, I will simply take it from her."  
  
"What about the others?" asked Lornok.  
  
"I've arranged to have them preoccupied somewhere else when she removes the book," said Martin. "That's part of the reason I needed your underlings."  
  
"So, she removes the book and you simply take it," said Lornok. "Very impressive."  
  
"It's even more impressive," said Martin, "when I hand the book over to you."  
  
Lornoks' eyes lit up at the mention of that. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"You would just give the book to me?" asked Lornok.  
  
"Of course," said Martin. "It would do me no good. The book is good. I couldn't use its power. But you, however, could find a way to destroy it."  
  
"Perhaps," said Lornok. "At the very least, it would be out of their hands forever. What do you get out of this?"  
  
"Two things," said Martin. "First, I get the witch's powers. Once I take the book, I'll have no more use for her. So I'll just kill her and steal her powers."  
  
"Seems only fair," said Lornok. "You said two things."  
  
"Yes," said Martin. "How do you think the Source is going to react when he discovers you not only have the Book of Shadows, but you also arranged for the destruction of the Charmed Ones?"  
  
"I imagine he'll be quite pleased," said Lornok.  
  
"I imagine so," said Martin. "In fact, I imagine he'll be so pleased he'll reward you appropriately. Probably a promotion in the ranks, greater power, more authority, something along those lines."  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me at all," said Lornok.  
  
"That's all I ask for," said Martin. "A position within your hierarchy. A significant position."  
  
"Commanding demons, no doubt," said Lornok.  
  
"No doubt," said Martin, smiling.  
  
"Many would think that as inappropriate," said Lornok.  
  
"Not for one who stole the Book of Shadows," said Martin, "and destroyed the Power of Three. It would be just compensation for a job well done. Especially coming from the demon who only recently became the favorite of the Source."  
  
"True," said Lornok. "Under those circumstances, my word would carry a great deal of weight."  
  
"And your enemies would have to think very hard before they attacked you," said Martin, "for fear of angering the Source."  
  
"You seem to have thought this through very carefully," said Lornok.  
  
"Oh, I have," said Martin. "Warlocks have always been considered the bastards of the underworld. Those evil cousins no one wants to talk about because we had the misfortune to be born human.  
  
"This is going to change all that. We'll finally get the respect we deserve. When a warlock brings down the famous Charmed Ones, we can never be looked on as second class citizens again."  
  
"You're more insolent than I thought," said Lornok. "And more arrogant."  
  
"It's not arrogance if you really are that good," said Martin. "I am. I'll prove it when I kill the witch and give you the book."  
  
"You pull this off," said Lornok, "and I'll pay your price. A position high enough in my hierarchy that no demon would dare be disrespectful to you. At least, not to your face. Just make sure your ambition doesn't out step your ability."  
  
"I have no desire to replace you," said Martin. "I like living in the mortal realm. I wouldn't want to relocate to the underworld. You don't have to worry about that."  
  
"Just make it stays that way," said Lornok. "How long before this is finished?"  
  
"One day," said Martin, "maybe two. I'm very close now. I don't want to risk messing it up by appearing too accommodating or too eager. If I agree to let her to go to the manor too readily, she might become suspicious."  
  
"Good thinking," said Lornok. "I'll expect to hear from you as soon as it's finished."  
  
"You will," said Martin.  
  
Lornok flamed out and was gone. Martin relaxed. That had actually been easier than he had expected. Lornok was one of the most suspicious demons in the underworld. Martin had expected to do a lot more convincing.  
  
Now, it was almost over. For nearly three years the Charmed Ones had vanquished demons and warlocks alike. They had seemed all but unstoppable. Now, he would put an end to that. With virtually no risk to himself. Prue Halliwell would remove the book from the manor and then her part in this would be done. He'd make sure her death was quick and relatively painless. He owed her that much after what she was going to do for him.  
  
Martin smiled to himself. Every warlock in the world would be grateful for what he was doing. He'd become the most celebrated warlock in history. And he would be commanding demons. He had a lot of plans to make for the future. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
Leo orbed into the manor. Phoebe sat looking through the Book of Shadows and Piper was working on a potion. They both looked up as he orbed in.  
  
"Well?" asked Piper.  
  
"Still nothing," said Leo. "They can't locate her anywhere."  
  
"It's been four days," said Phoebe. "Prue has to be somewhere. She wouldn't just walk away."  
  
"She must be masked somehow," said Leo. "Otherwise I'd be able to sense her. It would take a pretty powerful enchantment for me not to be able to sense her."  
  
"Could she be in the underworld?" asked Piper. "You can't sense her if she's there."  
  
"I don't think so," said Leo. "Someone went to a lot of trouble to make it appear as if she had been in a car accident. They wouldn't have had to do that if they were going to take her to the underworld."  
  
"Or if they were going to kill her," said Piper. "At least we know she's still alive."  
  
"That's the only good news," said Phoebe. "This has to be the work of a demon or warlock. No one else would be able to hide her from Leo or the Elders. But I don't understand why. There have been no attacks on us. No ransom demands. Why take Prue and then do nothing? It just doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Well, the Elders say your power levels as Charmed Ones hasn't changed," said Leo. "That's the only way we know Prue is still alive. But Phoebe has a point. It doesn't make any sense to kidnap Prue then not do anything."  
  
"There's some reason for it," said Piper. "We just haven't figured out what that reason is. I think it's time we started turning over some rocks and kicking some demon butt to get some answers."  
  
"Piper, we've already discussed that," said Leo. "We have no idea where to start. Unless we have some idea who took Prue, we don't know what rocks to turn over."  
  
"There must be some rumors in the underworld," protested Phoebe. "At least it would be a place to start."  
  
"That's just it," said Leo. "No demon has been making any brags about capturing a Charmed One. That in itself is strange. Any demon would want to bolster their status in the underworld by capturing or killing one of you. But no one has made any such claims."  
  
"So there aren't any rumors at all?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"None," said Leo. "We can't just charge in blindly and start vanquishing demons who might know something. That could put Prue in even more danger. It could even get her killed. All we can do is keep searching and hope we get some kind of clue."  
  
"We'd better learn something soon," said Piper. "If we don't, I'm going to go out looking for her."  
  
"Piper," Leo began to protest.  
  
"Forget it, Leo," said Phoebe. "Piper's right. Someone has taken our sister. I don't care who they are; they aren't going to get away with it. If we don't learn anything new by tomorrow, I say we do what Piper said. Start kicking some demon butts and taking names."  
  
"If I have to vanquish every demon and warlock in San Francisco," said Piper, "I'm going to get my sister back."  
  
"That's what I'm talking about," said Phoebe. "I say we give it until noon, then we start making some house calls."  
  
"That's what the vanquishing potions are for," said Piper. "If we don't get the answers we like, there are going to be some very unhappy demons out there."  
  
Leo watched as the two sisters continued to prepare for battle. He understood how they felt. As a White Lighter, he couldn't agree with their decision. It was dangerous. Personally, however, he was surprised they had restrained themselves this long. When it came to protecting each other, all of them could be a bit impetuous.  
  
He knew he had to try to dissuade them from doing what they planned. Part of his job was to protect them, from themselves, if necessary. He also knew it would be a waste of time. They would do what they felt they had to do, no matter what he said. And he really couldn't blame either one of them. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"Well, you look much better," said Dr. Martin, coming in the open door to Prues' room.  
  
Prue was standing in front of the mirror freshening up her makeup.  
  
"I feel better," said Prue. "One of the nurses brought me some makeup. I actually feel like a normal person again."  
  
"That's good," said Martin. "A persons' attitude can actually help in their recovery. And you're making good progress."  
  
"Have you thought about what we talked about?" asked Prue. "About letting me go back home to get some things?"  
  
"I'm not totally comfortable with that just yet," said Martin. "You may feel better, but you're not out of the woods just yet. I'd prefer if you waited a few days."  
  
"You saw the letter," said Prue. "I don't have a few days. If I don't do it now, I won't get a second chance."  
  
Martin looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. As if he were considering it.  
  
"Okay, but there are some conditions," he said finally. "Nurse Ogleby and I go with you. Just in case there are any problems."  
  
"Agreed," said Prue.  
  
"And I'm taking an orderly with us," said Martin. "He'll move any relatively large or heavy objects. I don't want you straining yourself unnecessarily."  
  
"That sounds fair," said Prue.  
  
"I mean it," said Martin. "You may think I'm being overprotective, but I don't want you lifting anything that weighs more than a pound. I don't care what it is. If I say the orderly moves it, I don't want any arguments. I don't care if it's something even as small as a book."  
  
Prue looked at Martin. Odd that he should use a book as an example. The one item she was going back to the manor to get and he just happens to mention it. That couldn't be a coincidence.  
  
Which meant that must be what he was after. That would explain why he hadn't just killed her. He couldn't remove the book himself. Only one of the Charmed Ones could do that. No doubt he planned to kill her once she had removed the book.  
  
"So, that's what you're after," said Prue. "You want the book. What are you? A warlock? A demon?"  
  
"I see your hallucinations haven't subsided completely," said Martin. "Your head injury must have been worse than I thought."  
  
"Save it," said Prue. "I'm on to you. And if you think I'm going to take the Book of Shadows out of the manor for you, you really don't know me very well."  
  
Prue raised her hand and the door to her room suddenly closed. She looked at Martin. He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What the?" he exclaimed.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Prue. "You must have known that was my power. Otherwise why would you give me drugs to suppress it?"  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled it out again. She opened her hand and let the pills fall to the floor.  
  
"You were very thorough," she said. "Even had me almost believing Leo had been killed by a Dark Lighter. But the game is up. I know what you're after."  
  
"Very well," said Martin as the door opened and two orderlies stepped inside. "I don't know how you figured it out but I guess the time for subtlety is over. You are going to get me the book. You're all alone here. Not even you can stand against all of us. Give me the book or I promise you that before I'm done, you will beg me to kill you." 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE  
  
Prue raised her hand to cast the two demons out of her room. One of the demons simply raised his hand and her power dissipated harmlessly away. Prue turned on Martin but he also raised his hand, dissipating her power.  
  
"You can save yourself the effort," said Martin. "Everyone here has the power of deflection. It was quite a feat getting so many in one place at the same time. But as you can see, your powers are quite useless against us."  
  
Martin smiled at Prue. She looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. They may be able to defend against her power directly, but she knew other ways to use her power as a weapon.  
  
Suddenly a small object flew in the open door, striking one of the orderlies. He erupted in flames and within seconds vanished from the room. The second orderly turned to face the attack as a second object struck him, vanquishing him as well.  
  
"Maybe her powers won't work," said Piper, stepping into the room, "but it seems my potions are working just fine."  
  
Martin turned to face Piper as Leo moved into the room behind her. The middle sister raised her hands and Martin froze before he could bring his power to bear.  
  
"Piper, Leo?" questioned Prue. "How did you know where I was?"  
  
"That's some thanks," said Piper, smiling, "considering I just saved your butt."  
  
"One of the Elders detected magic use here," said Leo. "That was pretty strange considering they couldn't sense anyone or anything here."  
  
"When Leo told us about is," said Piper, "I had him orb us right here."  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" asked Prue.  
  
Just then the three heard an explosion down the hall followed by a cry of pain.  
  
"Off hand," said Leo, "I'd say she was at the nurses station."  
  
Phoebe walked into the room.  
  
"Most didn't stick around for the party," she announced. "I guess they didn't like your cooking, Piper. Hey there, Prue. You okay?"  
  
"I am now," said Prue, hugging her two sisters.  
  
"Who's this?" asked Phoebe, looking at the still frozen Martin.  
  
"I think he's a warlock," said Prue. "He was after the Book of Shadows. He almost convinced me you were all dead."  
  
"Well," said Piper, handing a vial to Prue, "this should put a stop to him permanently. Care to do the honors?"  
  
"With pleasure," said Prue. She uncorked the vial. "Unfreeze his head for a second."  
  
Piper unfroze Martins' head and he looked around at the four.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know your little plan wasn't as foolproof as you thought," said Prue. "I was on to you almost from the very start."  
  
"Next time I'll be more thorough," said Martin.  
  
"Oh, I don't think there will be a next time," said Prue. "Don't think it's been a pleasure, because it hasn't been."  
  
Prue threw the contents of the vial on Martin and he vanished in a conflagration like the two demons. Prue reached down and picked up several of the pills off the floor.  
  
"I want to find out what these are," she said. "Because of these, Martin was almost successful."  
  
"Let's get back to the manor," said Piper. "We can find out what happened once we're home."  
  
"I'm for that," said Prue.  
  
Linked arm in arm, Leo orbed the four home. 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN  
  
"So, he didn't have you fooled?" asked Piper.  
  
"He almost did at first," said Prue. "But not for very long. I just wasn't sure what he was after until just before you got there."  
  
"What made you suspicious?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Mostly a bunch of little things that didn't add up," said Prue. "First, my hospital room had no windows in it. And it didn't have a television. I've never seen a hospital room without windows or a television."  
  
"That's not much to go on," said Leo.  
  
"There were other things," said Prue. "They knew who Leo was. Martin said they had identified his body. But if they had done that, they would have also known he died in World War II. Martin didn't even mention that part. I found it a bit odd.  
  
"He also said Leo had a crossbow bolt in his chest. He didn't call it an arrow as most people do. I've had that happen a dozen times working at Bucklands. It just seemed strange that a medical doctor would know the difference."  
  
"Is that all?" asked Piper.  
  
"No," said Prue, rubbing the middle finger on her right hand. "I do a lot of writing at work. Like most people, there's a small callous on this finger from all that writing. If I had been in a coma for more than a year, it would have disappeared. There were also my earrings. I put them in with no trouble."  
  
"That is suspicious," said Phoebe.  
  
"Why is that suspicious?" asked Leo. "They are your earrings."  
  
"Yes," said Piper, "but she has pierced ears like all of us. If you don't keep something in the piercing every day, the holes close up within a few days. It should have been necessary for her to get her ears pierced again after a year."  
  
"I wouldn't have noticed something like that," said Leo.  
  
"You're a man," said Prue. "Without pierced ears. But the most suspicious thing was the apparent loss of my powers. Those are my powers as a witch. Even without the Power of Three, I should still have had my powers. Only magic could have taken them away."  
  
"Or a drug that temporarily suppressed them," said Leo. "That's what one of those pills did. It suppressed a part of you brain that gives you access to your powers."  
  
"Too many things just didn't add up," said Prue. "So I stopped taking the pills they were giving me and within a day or so, my powers came back. That's when I was convinced something was going on."  
  
"You always were the most suspicious of us," said Piper.  
  
"I'm just glad the Elders detected the magic use," said Prue. "I didn't know what I was going to do against their deflection power."  
  
"That's where Martin made his mistake," said Leo. "The enchantment prevented us from sensing your or your powers. But it didn't mask his power. If he hadn't used it, we wouldn't have known where you were."  
  
"I guess he made more mistakes than he thought," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, but all things considered," said Prue, "they were small mistakes. He very nearly succeeded in getting the Book of Shadows."  
  
"Well, he didn't," said Piper. "And we were able to vanquish not only a warlock, but several demons in the process. I'd say we came out way ahead. I'm just glad we were able to get you back okay. That's the most important thing."  
  
"I just hope I still have a job," said Prue. "I've been away for four days without even a word."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," said Phoebe. "It seems your doctor called your boss and explained you were laid up with a very severe allergic reaction."  
  
"My doctor?" asked Prue.  
  
"Well, I was almost a doctor once," said Leo. "Under the circumstances, I don't think this little white lie was too far out of line. By the way, if your boss should ask, you're allergic to peanuts."  
  
"Oh, great," said Prue. "There goes my favorite candy bar."  
  
Piper and Phoebe just laughed and hugged their big sister, grateful to have her home safe and sound. 


	11. Chapter 11

EPILOGUE  
  
Cole Turner shimmered into the underworld. Lornok turned and looked at him.  
  
"Belthazor," said Lornok, "I hadn't expected you. It's a good thing Malevant is not here. You know how he feels about demons in human form."  
  
"Malevant is powerful," Cole said, "but I work for the Triad. Who in turn work for the Source. If Malevant doesn't want to see demons in their human form he should stay in his own domain."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Lornok.  
  
"I just learned that some of your underlings were involved in an attempt on one of the Charmed Ones," Cole said. "The Charmed Ones are my responsibility. I was somewhat drained from my trip into the past or I would have put a stop to it sooner. You're just lucky your warlock failed. If he hadn't, I would have destroyed him myself for interfering."  
  
"First of all," said Lornok, "he wasn't my warlock. I only learned about it a couple of days ago. Second, I didn't realize that the Charmed Ones were off limits. You may have been hired to deal with them but they are still our adversaries. If you can't do the job...."  
  
"Don't concern yourself with that," Cole said. "I'll take out the Charmed Ones. But I can't do that if you're constantly interfering. As you learned, they are no ordinary witches. I must admit, though, it seems like the plan nearly worked. Apparently your warlock underestimated the sisters. And you seem to have lost some underlings in the process."  
  
"I hadn't thought a warlock capable of such innovative thinking," Lornok said. "It's a shame they vanquished him. He might have been useful."  
  
"He was only a warlock," Cole replied. "From now on I want you to stay away from the Charmed Ones. I have some plans in the works for them and your interference can only upset those plans. I won't have that. The Charmed Ones are my responsibility. I will deal with them."  
  
"As you wish," said Lornok. "You have the Source's favor. There is little I can do about it. I won't interfere in any of your plans. The Charmed Ones are yours."  
  
"Just make sure it stays that way," said Cole.  
  
Cole shimmered out of the underworld. Lornok stood looking at the spot where he had been standing. Why the Source showed such favor to an underling who was only half demon mystified him. As far as Lornok was concerned, a half demon was not much better than a warlock. But as long as he had the Sources' favor, there was little he could do.  
  
Lornok would bide his time. Cole could not be as devoted to evil as a full demon. His human half would always be a hindrance to him. One day he would make a mistake and Lornok would be able to rid himself of this little annoyance.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
